Timeline of Espan History
This is a Timeline of Espan History showing notable events that occurred in Espan history ordered chronologically. Espa's intellegent humanoids are called the Krenn. The Timeline This timeline is a summery of Espan History. Prehistory ;-20,000,000 CC :Krenn and Wann share their last common ancestor. ;-18,000,000 CC :First Wann climb the trees of the Layer Forest. ;-5,000,000 CC :Krenn start using tools for hunting. ;-4,000,000 CC :Krenn learn to control fire. ;-3,500,000 CC :Krenn start hunting above the foliage. ;-3,100,000 CC :First domesticated Wollies. ;-2,800,000 CC :First domesticated Vliviak are used for night hunting. ;-2,300,000 CC :Krenn are now spread all over the Sona Peninsula. ;-25,000 CC :By this point the Krenn living on the Sona peninsula have diverged into about 1000 cultures. ;-13,000 CC :First forms of tree farming appear. ;-8000 CC :The last Wann go extinct. Ancient History ;-3600 CC:Supposedly the Olik Mai tribe sets out to find Brome. ;-2880 CC:Oldest dated evidence of settlement in Brome. ;-2360 CC:The Kingdom of Brome falls. ;-1900 CC:The Theocracy of Brome falls and breaks apart. ;-1450 CC:Zal fortification is build. ;-1360 CC:Zal is conquered by the Banda. ;-1136 CC:Siege of Potra. ;-1132 CC:Empire of Banda founded; conquest of Potra and Capri. ;-722 CC:Bandese-Dalorian war. ;-703 CC:Fort Zal is sacked and the fall of the Bandese Empire. Ancient Empires ;-323 CC:The year of the comet. ;-320 CC:Death of Mora the great. ;-319 CC:Fall of the Janlon Empire. ;-305 CC:Throme is founded on the ruins of ancient Brome. ;-294 CC:Thromian expedition to the far east. ;-291 CC:The first Banetic War between Capri and Throme. ;-285 CC:End of the first Banetic war. ;-255 CC:The Second Banetic war between Capri and Throme. ;-214 CC:The Third Banetic war between Capri and Throme. ;-187 CC: :The Fourth and final Banetic war between Capri and Throme ends Capri as a sovereign nation. ;-170 CC:First contact with the Onconians is made. ;-141 CC:The Onco Viceroyalty of Mornico is established. ;-137 CC:The Onco Viceroyalty of Nanda is established. ;-90 CC:First settlers on Western Sona ;-73 CC:The Onca dynasty falls. ;-38 CC: :Vice royalty of Nacha is created. ;-29 CC:Nandese rebellion. ;-4 CC:Nacha Separatist movement. ;-1 CC:Nacha secedes from the Assembly. Start of the year count ;0 CC:Weena founded. ;11 CC:The Tirwanese Assembly breaks apart. ;21 CC:Fall of the Lulac dynasty. ;29 CC:Tirwana breaks apart. ;198 CC:Kingdom of Beru established. ;221 CC:Nacha falls apart. ;~300 CC:First settling on the East coast of Vantamir. ;406 CC:Throme establishes the first far Colony. ;711 CC:No Man's Passage is discovered by Throme. ;713 CC: :The Phage crosses the Barrier Mountains. ;725 CC:Eastern civilization has collapsed due to The Phage. Post Black Curse Sona ;943 CC:The Sishian Empire is founded. ;993 CC:Beru defeats the Sishian armies. ;1008 CC:Begin of the Sishian Civil war. ;1056 CC:Dissolution of the Sishian Empire. ;1123 CC:Proclaimation of the republic of Venzia. ;1204 CC:Brezian Invasion of Calomir. ;1211 CC :Anitalu War. ;1260’s CC:Dalore re-opens a trade route to western Sona. ;~1300 CC:Wei naval range exceeds 5000 km. ;1341 CC:Begin of the War of the Chalanese Succession. ;1344 CC:End of the War of the Chalanese Succession, defeat of Brezia. ;1358 CC:Collapse of the Kingdom of Melnir. ;1359 CC:Foundation of the Northern federation. Rise of Civilizations ;1401 CC:Proclamation of Doroan. ;1466 CC:Sacia War in western Sona. ;1481 CC:Brezian ships discover Aurul. ;1503 CC:Ihan separates from Wei. ;1513 CC:Mazou discovers air balloons in Venzia. ;1522 CC:Invention of gunpowder in Doroan. ;~1580 CC:Recovery of Central Sona. ;1611 CC:Start of the Malnar War. ;1623 CC:End of the Malnar War. ;1634 CC:Beruvian Winter War. ;1654 CC:Begin of the Amanian-Doroanese colonial race. ;1698 CC:Start of The Great Western War. ;1707 CC:End of the war:Defeat of Daravia, Brezia and Chala. Age of Trade ;1727 CC:First Brezian ships arrive in Yoji. ;1734 CC:Brezia establishes a colony in the Firdi Fjords. ;1748 CC:Calomir and Venzia Unite under the Klinzhai Union provoking the Sixty Years War. ;1750 CC:Daravia falls to the Klinzhai Union. ;1764 CC:Amania takes the Zefri Islands from Doroan. ;1781 CC:Raskar is defeated and devided between Musma and Beru. ;1803 CC:Doroan surrenders. ;1809 CC:Treaty of Alomar is signed. Formal end of the war. 19th Century ;1813 CC:Series of famines strike in Beru. ;1818 CC:The Chalanese Revolution is a success. ;1827 CC:The Conference of Tashlal, divided Aurul. ;1854 CC:Discovery of Aludesia. ;1881 CC:Discovery of Trobon. ;1884 CC:Division of west-Trobon. ;1901 CC:Daravia is occupied by the Erman Empire. ;1937 CC:Steam Engine is invented in Brezia. Weian Revolution and the Second World War ;1939-1940 CC:Weian Famine of 1940. ;1940 CC:The Winter Raid kickstarts the Weian Wars. ;1941 CC:Execution of emperor Zuji. ;1944 CC:The Espan Declaration of Cultural Rights of the Krenn is made. ;1955 CC:Battle of Taicato. ;1956-1957 CC:Seige of Dalore. ;1959 CC: :Genge'Zhai at climax of his power. ;1962 CC:Battle of Terenico. ;1962 CC:Treaty of Reina signed. ;1965 CC:Death of Genge'Zhai. ;1984 CC:Fall of the Northern Agglomerate. 20th Century ;2008 CC:Start of the Sentri Revolt. ;2011 CC:Conclusion of the Simlar War, independence of the United Provinces of Sentri and Doroans new land borders. Category:JG Prime Category:Espa Category:Espan History